<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Like That {aaron hotchner} by h0tchr0cket</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356842">Love Like That {aaron hotchner}</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0tchr0cket/pseuds/h0tchr0cket'>h0tchr0cket</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Original Character(s), Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:53:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0tchr0cket/pseuds/h0tchr0cket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you sure about this?"<br/>"I don't think I've ever been more sure of anything in my life."<br/>-----------<br/>Victoria Barnes is apart of the BAU team at Quantico. Over the years, she has grown very close to her team members. Lately, she has been feeling a certain type of way about her unit chief, Aaron Hotchner. His whole demeanor and the way he cares for others, makes her world go round. What happens when she finds out that he feels the same way about her?<br/>------------<br/>{criminal minds}</p><p>-----------</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Hotchner/Original Female Character(s), Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Like That {aaron hotchner}</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> I felt the wind blowing through my hair. The night was crisp; the moon was big and bright in the sky, illuminating everything underneath it. I found myself looking around to see that I was on top of a building. How I got there exactly, I had no clue. I heard a whimper come from behind me and my head whipped around. I saw a man, disheveled with a crazed look in his eye. He was holding a knife against a woman's throat. She was blonde, gorgeous and looked to be no older than me. The man returned my gaze and started to chuckle and walk towards me.<br/>
Instinctively, I pulled out my gun from my holster and whipped it out and aimed it at him. "Who the hell are you?" I demanded, slowly walking towards him. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I think you know exactly who I am, Agent. You just don't want to admit it to yourself," the man sneered. His eyes were dark, they almost looked black. He had a scar above his right eye that went down to his cheek. I had no clue who in the fuck this man was but I was getting nervous. The woman had tears streaming down her face. All I knew in that moment was that she needed to get out of there and I was the only one around to help. I didn't see anyone else from my team so it was up to me to talk this crazy guy down.<br/>
"Look I don't want any trouble and I'm sure you don't either. So just let her go and we can talk about this civilly." I was focused on trying to get a clean shot of this guy in case it came down to it. I truly hope it didn't though. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Please....let me go," the woman whimpered and looked at the man. This only prompted him to tighten his grip around her and he showed me a devilish smile. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Not gonna happen sweetheart. I need Agent Barnes to know that I am serious here. I need her to listen to me." The man walked a bit closer, with the woman still in his grasp. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Ok I intend to listen to you but I'm telling you...I am NOT willing to do that when you continue to threaten this woman's life." My voice started to quiver, but I knew I couldn't let him know that I was getting nervous. I put my hands up to the side and pointed my gun down, but I kept my finger on the trigger. "Look, I am putting my gun down to talk. Put down the knife. Please I just want to be able to help the both of you." God, where the hell was the team? I had a bad feeling bubbling in my stomach. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You want to help me? Ha! I've heard that one before and I've always been disappointed," the man said coldly. He stepped closer yet again towards me and I moved back a step, just in case. At this point, I was dangerously close to the edge of the building. "All you women think you can FIX me and make me the man that YOU want. I want to show you what I want." And in the next moment, the man flung the woman to the side and came rushing at me. I pulled my gun back up from beside my waist and fired a shot...not before I felt a stinging in my side. I put my hand against my side and it instantly became warm from the blood that was pooling out of the freshly made wound. Oh shit.<br/>
The man laughed manically. "I hope that you enjoy the trip," he said holding his stomach where I had shot him. Wait...did he just say trip? Before I even had the chance to react, he shoved his shoulder into me and sent me over the edge. I screamed and screamed until everything went black. <em></em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>I bolted up out of my sleep, my forehead covered in a cold sweat and I was panting. This dream had been reoccurring over the past few weeks and every single time, it was the same result...I try to calm down that crazy ass man, try to save the woman, but then ultimately end up being flung off the side of the building and essentially dying in the dream. Don't ask me why I was having these dreams because I certainly didn't know. I know that working at the Behavioral Analysis Unit for the past 4 years had started to take its toll, but I was afraid that if I mentioned this dream to somebody that they would doubt me and my skills in the field. I started there when I just graduated college, something I was very proud of considering I only had a little bit of experience in the field. I was thankful to be brought onto such an amazing team. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Once I managed to relax my breathing, I held my head in my hands for a moment. Fuck. This is the worst that these dream pains have ever been. I rubbed my eyes and looked over at my alarm clock. It read 7:06am. I rolled out of bed and walked into my bathroom. I stripped out of my silk pajama set and jumped into the shower. I took my time lathering every inch of my body with my vanilla and coconut body wash. Out of habit, I spent some time washing the side of my stomach where I had been "stabbed". I guess it was a comfort thing that I picked up. Maybe if I washed the dream away, I could get back to a normal routine and not wake up drenched in my own sweat. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>I slipped out of the shower and grabbed my towel. I walked to my closet and began to rummage through it to find a decent looking outfit for work. After some time, I settled on a red button down dress shirt, a black leather skirt that came about an inch above my knee, and I tied the look together with my favorite pair of black pumps. Sure pumps weren't ideal in the field but they completed the look. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>I made my way back into the bathroom to finish getting ready for the day. I threw on some light makeup and finished it off with a bright red lipstick. I look pretty damn good today if I do say so myself. I smiled into my mirror and put my dirty blonde hair into its usual ponytail.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>I finished getting dressed by about 7:40 and had decided it was time to get ready to go. I grabbed my black purse, my car keys, and headed out the door. I only lived a few minutes from Quantico so I had plenty of time to stop for a quick coffee. I grabbed an iced caramel macchiato and made my way over to the government building that I have grown to call my home over the past few years. I got into the parking lot and had some time to kill so I just was scrolling on my phone and drinking my coffee. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>I was listening to One Step at a Time by Jordin Sparks when I heard an abrupt loud knock on my drivers side window. I jumped and some of my coffee spilled onto my lap. You've got to be kidding me. I turned my head to see who it was that scared the hell out me that morning. I saw the boy genius stifling his laughter as I rolled my eyes and got out of the car. "You asshat." </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Sorry Vicky. I didn't think I'd scare you. I figured you'd want to walk up to work with me," Spencer Reid smiled. His soft honey eyes glistened in the morning sun. His caramel locks were framing his face. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"It's fine. I didn't want to finish the coffee anyway," I said sarcastically and stuck my tongue out at him. I grabbed my purse and headed up to the BAU with Spencer. We made small talk about our weekends and he told me how he read a few books about the development of different physics principles. And by a few books, he probably meant like 10-20. He's something else that kid. But I loved him not only as a member of the team; but also because he basically was my younger brother. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>We made our way through the glass doors and sat down at our desks which were across from one another. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Good morning my fine furry friends. How are we all doing today?" A voice so cheery filled the floor of the BAU. It could only be one person. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>I didn't even look at her when I said, "Well Ms. Penelope Garcia, I was doing great until pretty boy over here scared me while I was sitting in my car and made me spill my coffee on myself." I swiveled around in my chair to take in the bright ensemble of our amazing technical analysist. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Oh sweetie," she cooed. She took a quick look at your outfit and swatted her hand down towards the floor. "You can't even tell." </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"I know. It is my favorite skirt though and now I might have to get rid of it after today." I turned my gaze over to Spencer who looked up from the files that he was going over. I loved to tease him. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Hey! I said I was sorry!" He whined. I started to laugh at him. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"I know, Spence. I'm only busting your chops," I reassured and returned to my own case files that required my attention. Penelope had sauntered off to her own little technology cave to work on the paperwork that she had to complete. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Within the next few minutes, the rest of the team came filing into the office. Emily Prentiss, my absolute best friend in the world and complete badass; Derek Morgan, the team flirt with a big heart; Jennifer Jareau, our communications liaison who we dubbed the nickname "JJ"; David Rossi, who was basically the proud Italian dad of the group; and bringing up the rear was our Unit Chief, Aaron Hotchner, who gave his everything to the team. Rossi and Hotch retired to their offices while everyone else settled into their desks.<br/>
"So how was everyone's weekend?" I asked smiling at the rest of my team. Granted I already had an idea as to what everyone was going to say since it was pretty much the same answers all the time.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"I spent the weekend at different clubs devoting my time to some wonderful ladies," Derek said with his signature smile.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Of course you did," Emily scoffed. She took a sip of the coffee that she had in her hand and leaned back in her chair. "I just spent the weekend catching up on some much needed sleep and I spent some time with Sergio." JJ's eyes quickly darted towards Emily when she uttered the name. "My cat," Emily quickly clarified. JJ's face showed a sense of relief and she continued about her business. I am waiting for the day that those two get together, if they haven't already. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"I didn't do much besides watch Henry and spend some quality time with him," JJ said not looking up from her file. Henry was the son that she adopted a few years back. She really wanted to be a mother but was afraid that if she waited much longer, she may miss her chance. Emily smiled at JJ's statement. I think deep down she truly appreciated the mother that JJ turned out to be. Frankly, I know those two would be the most badass moms for that boy. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"So Victoria, what did you do?" Emily asked me. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"You know...watched Netflix all day, ordered take out more times than I'd like to admit and I- uh-" I cut myself off and bit down hard on my bottom lip to keep in the words that I didn't want to spill out.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Everyone caught on to the abrupt stop in my speech. "You uhhh what," Derek questioned, wiggling his eyebrows and laughing.<br/>
I felt my face get red and knew that I couldn't hold it in much longer so it was easier to rip off the band-aid rather than experiencing the possible interrogation that was going to happen. I bit my thumbnail and looked at all the faces of my team before responding, "I had my 26th birthday on Saturday." I smiled, hoping they wouldn't be mad I didn't say anything. <em>Here it comes in 3...2...1...<em></em></em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"It was your birthday?!?! And you didn't tell us?!?! What the hell is wrong with you?! We could have been clubbing it up all night," Emily exclaimed. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>I laughed and responded, "Yeah I know, I know. I just don't really like celebrating my birthday, you guys know that." Ever since I started on the BAU and experienced all the horrible cases, I felt guilty celebrating living another year when the victims of the heinous crimes we followed never realized it was their last. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"I knew it was your birthday," Spencer said smiling and fiddling with his pen. Emily shot him a look. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"And you didn't say anything pretty boy?" Derek questioned. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"I just know it's something that Victoria doesn't like to publicize," he said, almost in a whisper, sinking a bit into his chair. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Well being that no new cases have come across my desk, we should go out tonight to celebrate. Have the whole team come!" JJ said, still working on the paperwork in front of her. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"I guess I can do that if you guys really want to," I nodded in agreement. Normally, I would have put up more of a fight but I know I wouldn't win this one. Everyone started clapping and whooping. "I'll go let Rossi and Hotch know and see if they want to come." I really hope Hotch comes. It's always fun seeing him outside of the work setting. I left my desk and made my way up to Rossi's office and knocked while entering. His head looked up from the report he was writing and he smiled. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"How's it going kiddo," he asked me with his smile growing ever so slightly. I walked over and took a seat next to his desk. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"It's going good Rossi. I wanted to see if you wanted to come out tonight with myself and the team. It's kind of a birthday celebration for me," I said smiling back at him. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Of course I'll go! I mean, I may not participate in all the activities that you kids are going to be doing but I'd love to come and celebrate." </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Sounds good, Papa Rossi." I smacked my hand over my mouth and felt my cheeks turn red. As far as I knew, Rossi didn't know that that was the nickname that the team had given him. I got up quickly and made it to his door. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Kid...it's ok. I know a lot of things and trust me," he chuckles, "that is not the worst thing I have been called." </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>I felt myself get a little calmer and I looked back and him and laughed. "See you later Rossi." And with that, I only had one more person to invite.<br/>
Hotch. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
        <em>---------------------------</em><br/>
<strong>author's note<br/>
Alrighty! I hope you guys enjoyed that first chapter. I know it's kinda slow but the next chapter will have some more action of the team dynamics and stuff. Andddddd maybe there will be some interactions with Hotch ;)<br/>
-jordyn<strong><br/>
 </strong></strong></em>
      </em>
    
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>